


Cocoa

by lumos_haails



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Other, Platonic friendships, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, steve gives him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumos_haails/pseuds/lumos_haails
Summary: In which Tony struggles alone at nights until he finally realizes he doesn't have to...





	Cocoa

Tony dragged his feet along the floor as he entered the kitchen, trying his very best to remain as silent as he could. He always tried his best to keep everyone else asleep when he couldn't do the same himself. It wouldn't be easy to control more than _one_ sleep-deprived superhero during battles now, would it?

He does try to, he really does. He had long grown tired of Rhodey and Pepper's constant pleas for him to get enough rest, and the truth was, he was actually extremely tired. He hated surviving off multiple cups of coffee a day, and having to continuously find new and, quite frankly unnecessary, projects to work on, just for distractions' sake. But he just couldn't stand the nightmares. He absolutely despised the fabrications forced into his mind every night, not to mention the horrible aftermath of those said dreams.

As he literally chugged the last of the coffee he had just made, he walked from the counter he was propped against, to the kitchen sink.

_God he needed to stop doing this_.

He went to gently place his mug into the sink but he accidentally lost its grasp and it fell, noisily banging into the other dishes.

"Shit!" he winced as he just most likely succeeded in waking up the entire tower. He turned quickly on his heels and headed back to his lab, before anyone could see him. Though as he left, just for a split second before the elevator door fully closed, he swore he could've seen the light under Cap's door come on.

* * *

The following night Tony awoke again. His forehead and neck shone with sweat as he sat up slowly from his pillow and switched on his lamp. He was sure could've heard his own heartbeat as it palpitated. 

"It's just a dream, it's just a fucking dream jeez." and he tried his best to soothe himself. Tears found their way streaming down his cheeks and he leaned his head back all the way until it was propped up by the headboard, shutting his eyes tightly. He internally chided himself for going to sleep in the first place. He should've just kept working on the upgrade for Peter's suit that he was planning on finishing. But he was just _so, so, so tired_.

He got up and rubbed his eyes harshly as images of his nightmare flashed before them. He sighed with exhaustion and made his way into the kitchen once again. Though he soon realized that something was different this night. To the mechanic's surprise, as he was about the click the coffee maker, he noticed an already made mug next to it. He looked around the room suspiciously, wondering which of his teammates was responsible, but all signs of someone awake was absent. After minutes of an internal argument, Tony decided to take the coffee. Whoever made it, probably didn't want it getting cold anyways.

As he walked into the communal living room, he sipped at the mug, but almost coughed in surprise when he realized that it wasn't coffee at all, but instead was the most deliciously tasting cocoa he had ever had. He leaned against the arm rest of the couch as he sat down, and once again brought the cup to his lips, this time enjoying its taste as it lingered on his tongue.

He felt his head get heavy with the previously suppressed tiredness as he drained the cup of the _oh so delicious_ cocoa.

From his position on the floor of his room, Steve smiled as he peered at Tony dozing off from the tiny opening of his door. The mechanic lay peacefully as Steve tiptoed quietly to him, picking up the mug from where it was placed on the floor under Tony's dangling arm. He really didn't want to cause Tony to wake up, but just couldn't help retrieving one of his blankets and draping it over Tony's legs and gently raising his head to place a pillow under his neck.

* * *

The mystery of the cocoa and the fluffy blanket Tony woke up tucked into didn't take the genius long to solve, especially due to the fact that Steve was the only one with a room on the same floor as the kitchen, apart from himself. But neither Steve nor Tony ever spoke about the sweet and strange occurrence of that night's events.

However, it was fair to say that Tony did take notice of the fact that recently the Captain seemed to be 'looking out for him', more than usual.

The pair wouldn't exactly come across as 'close pals' before and it was no secret that they just drove each other up the wall constantly, but after that night, there was this unspoken _thing_ between the two of them.

Now Tony would find Steve helping him out unnecessarily more often during missions when he noticed Tony wasn't exactly at 100, or patting his back when they walked alongside each other, or even leaving sandwiches and bottles of water on his workshop desk whenever Tony was cooped up there for far too long.

But it wasn't until a few nights after that Steve and Tony had finally properly interacted, though not in the best situation. It started with Tony jumping out of his bed at around three in the morning, bumping into the clock that previously stood on his bedside table, causing it to plummet to the ground with a clang.

_Jesus Christ_

An overwhelming state of panic began to wash over him, heightened by the sudden noise. He stood up and his head spun as he tried to wipe the shards of the broken clock's face off his shirt. He brought his hands to his head and gasped for breath, trying to calm down. _Breathe jeez breathe.._ He spat profanities at himself for not being able to control his stupid brain.

_A nightmare, just a fucking nightmare that's all..._ and the voice in his head muttered nonsense to him. He wanted help. He needed help. But Tony knew he rode out so many panic attacks by himself all these years, what was different this time.

He had someone, that's it. _Steve, Steve could help._ "And why the fuck would he do that?" Tony shouted at his brain as he struggled for breath and tried to still his shaky hands.

_Find Steve, find him._ And Tony's vision blurred as the pointless panic now consumed his body. He swore he could've felt his brain move with every step he took towards Steve's room. 

His breathing was ragged as he collapsed against the door, his head hitting it loudly. Then, the door opened and Tony's back hit the floor, and he saw the upside down face of the Captain himself leaning over him. " Shit sorry are you o-' but Steve recognized the fearful look in Tony's eyes as they stared back into his own and his face was now laced with worry for the man on the ground.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Steve helped Tony up and when he didn't flinch at the touch, he pulled him to sit on the edge of his own bed, kicking the door back closed. "Come on, it's okay, breathe through your nose." and the super soldier knelt in front of the mechanic, who continued to stare blankly and hold his breath. Fear took over Steve's body and he quickly went to get a half filled bottle of water which sat next to his bed. Returning and sitting next to him, he took his hand in his own, earning a look from Tony, whose eyes had finally come into focus on him. Steve gently felt Tony's racing pulse, and tapped lightly on his wrist as he attempted to ground him.

Bringing Tony's other hand to his chest, Steve exaggerated his breaths, "Come on, follow my breathing Tony. In.....Out..... That's it, you're doing great." Tony finally started to settle his breaths but was still trembling uncontrollably. Steve opening the water bottle and offered it to Tony, who gratefully accepted it and brought it to his mouth with his shaking hands. " Are you better now?" Steve comfortingly asked.

Now, the tears that had been welling up in Tony's eyes spilled unto his cheeks and Steve swore he could've felt his heart break. "Yeah, shit, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I don't kn-" but Steve cut him off by engulfing him in a warm embrace, pulling his head against his chest. Tony couldn't help but feel relief and pleasure as he leaned into the touch, forgetting the wonderful feeling of the unfamiliar physical affection. 

Steve rubbed his back slowly, and slid his hand through the chestnut hair as Tony closed his eyes and squeezed the other man's torso. "Shhhh, don't be sorry. I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is bad, I don't know how to write.


End file.
